Ming and Elf
by Haebaragi86
Summary: Sungmin merasa putus asa dengan masalah yang ia hadapi. Lalu, datang sosok peri yang membuat Sungmin merasa lebih tenang./just Sungmin Story/Happy Reading :)


**Ming and Elf**

**By: Haebaragi86**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Leght: OneShot**

**Warn: Typo(s) bertebaran, membosankan, ide pasaran.**

**Summary: Sungmin merasa putus ada dengan masalah yang ia hadapi. Lalu, datang sosok peri yang membuat Sungmin merasa lebih tenang.**

.

.

.

…

Malam ini langit terlihat sangat indah. Penuh dengan gemerlap bintang tanpa ada awan yang menutupi. Seorang pemuda tampan, dengan _sweeter_ berwarna biru tua yang membalut tubuhnya, sedang berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya sembari memandang langit indah itu. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang jauh. Jauh hingga ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Semua terlalu rumit. Terlalu berat untuk dipikul dan terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan.

Sebuah kelip cahaya terjatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Kelip cahaya yang ternyata adalah air mata. Air mata yang menggambarkan betapa beban yang dipikulnya kini terasa sangat berat hingga ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Dengan kasar ia usap air mata yang berhasil lolos dari bendungannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghimpit dadanya.

"Kau harus kuat Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah seorang Lee Sungmin. Anggota dari salah satu _boyband_ terkenal di dunia-Super Junior-yang baru saja mengkonfirmasi perihal pernikahannya. Tentu, kita tak lagi heran karea beberapa minggu lalu Sungmin telah mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Kekasih yang telah ia pilih dengan segala pertimbangan hati.

Air mata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya tak kala ia mengingat tentang betapa kecewanya ELF, terutama Pumpkin saat ia mengatakan akan menikah akhir tahun nanti. Sungmin tak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu berat hanya untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Meraih apa yang diimpikan setipa orang di dunia, yaitu menikah.

"Maafkan aku." Desahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Kini wajah tampan itu telah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar para penggemarnya mampu menerima keputusannya. Rasa bersalahnya seolah mencekiknya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dan lama kelamaan isakan itu menjadi semakin keras.

Sebuah cahaya kecil dengan pendar cahaya berwarna _sapphire blue_ yang indah, tiba-tiba muncul dan berputar di sekitar Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya tak menyadari akan kehadiran cahaya indah itu. Cahaya _sapphire blue_ itu terus berputar-putar dan entah mengapa semakin diperhatikan warna _sapphire blue_nya semkin bersinar indah.

"Kenapa kau menagis?" cicit sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalnya. Suara itu mirip suara seorang anak kecil. Em, mungkin lebih mirip suara _Barbie_ yang sering ditonton oleh _noona_ Hyukjae.

Sungmin mendongak dan mencari sumber suara itu. Isakannya mulai mereda meski air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Malam yang terlalu indah untuk menangis." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan jelas.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil menghentikan tangisnya. Ia terlihat bingung dan…takut. Kepala Sungmin menoleh ke segala arah berusaha mencari si sumber suara. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan apa pun hingga ia merasa ada sebuah cahaya terang di atas kepalanya. Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati cahaya _sapphire blue_ tadi berputar-putar seperti sedang menari.

"Eoh? Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau menangis Sungmin?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika cahaya yang tadi berputar di atas kepalanya itu tiba-tiba hadir di depannya dalam wujud…peri? Peri, karena sosok itu memiliki tubuh kecil dengan cahaya _sapphire blue_ yang menyelimutinya serta memiliki sepasang sayap kupu-kupu indah dengan warna dengan bibir _shape_ M itu mengucek kedua matanya. Memastikan bahwa sosok di depannya itu adalah nyata.

"Makhluk apa kau?" tanya Sungmin lucu. Peri itu tertawa cekikikan. Tawa yang menurut Sungmin terdengar sangat indah. Seperti sebuah nyanyian pengantar tidur.

"Aku adalah Elf." Ujar peri itu dengan bangga.

"Elf?" Elf? Bukankah itu nama fans Super Junior? Ah! Sungmin ingat bahwa Elf juga berarti peri.

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama makhluk yang menyatakan dirinya adalah Elf itu. Cantik dan indah. Itulah yang Sungmin dapat. Wajah Elf itu sangat cantik bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan kekasihnya. Ups!

"Ya, aku Elf. Dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Wajah Elf itu berubah cemberut. Sungmin terkikik geli karena menurutnya wajah itu sangat imut dan lucu.

"Hei! Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau tidak ingat beberapa saat lalu kau menangis seperti anak kecil?" seolah disadarkan atas kesedihan yang menimpanya, wajah Sungmin kembali murung disertai dengan matanya yang kembali memanas. Dan Elf merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang telah membuat Sungmin kembali bersedih.

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae. Jangan menangis lagi." Elf mengusap air mata di disudut mata Sungmin dengan jemarinya yang teramat kecil. Sungmin mendongak hingga tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Elf. Pada saat itulah Sungmin merasakan perasaan tenang dan damai yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dan entah bagaimana Sungmin merasa bahwa sosok itu adalah peri yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Ini terlalu menyakitkan." Tetapi pada akhirnya Sungmin justru kembali menangis terisak. Bahkan kini tangisan itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya merasa menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Elf terbang menuju dada bidang Sungmin dan menempelkan tubuh mungilnya di sana. Seperti sedang berusaha memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang besar dengan tubuhnya yang sangat kecil.

"Aku tahu masalahmu Ming. Berbagilah denganku dan percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa keputusanku adalah keputusan yang salah?" Sungmin masih terisak. Elf kembali terbang dan mengusap wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang biasanya manis dan tampan itu kini memerah dan sembab.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu pasti kau telah memikirkan ini dengan matang." Elf tersenyum sangat cantik dan membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan ketenangan.

"Tapi, kenapa tak ada yang bahagia mendengar keputusanku?"

"Siapa yang bilang itu padamu?" tanya elf terkejut diiringi oleh mata kecilnya yang membulat sempurna.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihatnya." Lirih Sungmin. Elf mengepakkan sayapnya dan hinggap pada bahu tegap Sungmin. Duduk manis di sana sembari menerawang ke langit yang gelap tanpa berkata apa pun. Ia tahu Sungmin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku melihat setiap tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan padaku. Aku juga menemukan beberapa tatapan benci dan marah. Aku-" Sungmin berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meredakan sesak di dadanya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak teratuh lagi.

"Aku merasa telah menyakiti mereka."

"Terkadang untuk meraih kebhagiaan memang harus melewati sebuah rintangan yang sulit. Mungkin itu adalah ritangan yang harus kau lewati untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu. Ming, aku yakin mereka tetap menyayangimu. Mereka hanya terlalu terkejut dengan berita yang kau bawa." Elf memandang lekat ke arah Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau yakin? Mereka bahkan memintaku untuk keluar dari grup."

"Mereka yang memintamu untuk keluar adalah mereka yang tak pernah tulus menyayangimu dan tak pernah tulus menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Mereka mencintai dan mendukungmu hanya semata-mata karena ada suatu hal yang ingin mereka dapatkan. Kau hanya harus percaya bahwa keputusanmu adalah benar dan percaya bahwa masih ada banyak di antara mereka yang tetap mempercayaimu, mendukungmu dan mencintaimu." Jawab Elf bijaksana.

Sungmin tertegun sembari mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh makhluk ajaib yang sedang bertengger di bahunya saat ini. Benar, Sungmin tak memungkiri apa yang dikatakan Elf itu adalah benar. Hanya saja masih ada rasa takut di hatinya.

"Aku-"

"Tidak akan Ming. Mereka tidak akan meniggalkanmu apalagi meninggalkan Super Junior." Seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin, Elf memotong ucapan Sungmin bahkan sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat pertamanya. "Seandainya saja mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kalian, maka biarlah mereka pergi ketika kalian telah dengan segenap tenaga menahan mereka. Setidaknya kalian telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Tetapi, aku yakin mereka yang pergi tak seberapa dengan mereka yang tetap tinggal di sampingmu dan Super Junior." Lanjutnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin tertegun tanpa mampu berkata lagi.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku hanya harus percaya bahwa masih ada banyak orang di sampingku yang akan selalu mendukungku kan? Seperti ayah dan ibuku, adikku, para member dan mereka yang tulus mencintaiku." Katanya sembari menatap Elf dengan senyuman imut miliknya. Senyuman yang belakangan ini jarang terukir di wajah tampan itu.

Elf hanya mengangguk setuju sambil membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan satu senyuman juga. "Dan satu lagi. Sekarang kau punya kekasih yang akan selalu setia mendukungmu dan melindungimu."

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan melindunginya." Ralat Sungmin. Pandangannya kembali menerawang ke langit. Seolah di langit sana terdapat ukiran wajah orang-orang yang akan setia berada di sampingnya.

"Kalian akan saling melindungi, saling mempercayai dan saling mendukung satu sama lain."

"Kau benar Elf." Elf kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. Lalu, ia terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia hinggap di atas tangan Sungmin yang sedang berpegangan pada pagar balkon.

"Terima kasih. Perasaannku jauh lebih baik sekarang dan itu semua karena dirimu." Sungmin menatap Elf dengan tatapan kelegaan dan juga senyuman yang sangat mempesona.

Elf hanya tersenyum manis tanpa berniat membalas ucapan terima kasih Sungmin. Cahaya _sapphire blue_ dari Elf itu memperindah malam yang kian larut. "Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Tugasku sudah selesai." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di sini?" Sungmin kecewa. Ia pikir Elf akan selalu berada di sampingnya untuk selamanya. Jujur, Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengan Elf. Ia akan senang seandainya Elf benar-benar menjadi peri yang akan melindungi dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Hahaha…aku selalu berada di sisihmu Ming. Terkadang kau hanya tak bisa melihatku. Aku selalu berada di sekitarmu dan juga Super Junior. Ingat kalau kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini Ming."

Satelah itu.

**Cling!**

Cahaya _sappire blue_ tadi hilang bersama Elf menjadi butir-butir cahaya yang indah. Tetapi, Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda. Ternyata itu adalah sbuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang berwarna _sapphire blue_. Persis seperti warna cahaya _light stick_ Super Junior.

Sungmin menatap benda itu sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu kembali Elf." Ucapnya lalu memasukkan gantungan kunci itu kedalam kantong selananya. Ia memandang langit untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam dorm.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi dan ternyata kau ada di sini?"

**Pletak!**

"Aw!"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_', aku akan menggoreng PSP-mu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Habisnya aku kesal padamu _HYUNG_. Aku mencarimu dari tadi dan ternyata kau sedang bertapa di balkon?" Kyuhyun menekan kata '_hyung_' agar Sungmin merasa puas dan tidak akan menggoreng pacarnya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun hingga ia tak tahan untuk tak mengacak kasar surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf _saeng_. Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku, huh?"

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi di meja makan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pergi." Ujar Sungmin dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aigo_. Tadi wajahnya murung seperti tak ada gairah hidup dan sekarang ia sudah cengengesan seperti itu? Dasar labu manis!" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan menyusul Sungmin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena _hyung_ labunya itu kini sudah lebih baik. Masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin memang berat dan Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ia masih bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum ceria.

* * *

><p>Hai ELF! aku cuma ingin bercerita tetang apa yang aku rasakan perihal berita pernikahan Sungmin Oppa.<p>

jujur, waktu denger berita itu aku sedih T.T

aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku bisa sedih dan gak bisa seneng seperti waktu denger berita datingnya. mungkin aku terlalu shock aja kali ya sampek nangis juga? dan tangisku makin parah waktu tahu ada ELF yang minta Sungmin keluar dari Super Junior. aku sempat berpikir apakah mereka-yang minta Sungmin keluar-benar2 ELF. kita sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita adalah keluarga, lantas kenapa kita tak ikut bahagia mendengar anggota keluarga kita akan menikah? kita bilang kita adalah ELF-peri yang akan melindungi Super Junior, lantas kenapa kita malah memojokkan mereka? kita bahkan sering melukai perasaan mereka dan membuat mereka menangis. padahal mereka selalu berusaha membuat kita senang, membuat kita agar selalu mencintai mereka. mereka selalu memberi kita yang terbaik. jadi, seharusnya kita juga memberi mereka yang terbaik dan memberi mereka dukungan.

Sungmin hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaannya dan kita sebagai ELF seharusnya ikut membantunya meraih kebahagiaan itu. Sungmin Oppa, sekarang aku sudah bisa berbahagia atas pernikahanmu :) saranghae oppa...


End file.
